not ready yetpart 2
by fan freak90
Summary: "'OK, for real this time,' Hikaru said, crawling toward his brother." YAOI ONESHOT, RATED M FOR A REASON! read part 1 before this one go search for 'not ready yet' in the search box!


Hikaru jumped into his brother's arms lovingly. They hadn't seen each other for 2 weeks-and still, they weren't aloud to be alone together. (read part 1)

"I missed you Nii-san!" Kaoru cried as he snuggled into his brother's chest. The odd thing (And stupid thing) is that their parents left on a buisness trip, leaving them there with their maids, in which they could fire if they wanted, and force them to go home if they needed.

' Why didn't I just do that before?' Hikaru thought as he pulled his brother into a breathtaking hug. He smiled as his brother tried to squirm out of his brother's grasp playfully.

"Nii-san! Ack! I can't breath!" Kaoru laughed and attempted to get out of his brother's arms. Hikaru only held tighter, and then the laghter stopped. Hikaru felt a tear fall down his cheek. He pushed Kaoru away just enough to kiss him lightly on the lips. Kaoru pushed the kiss deeper.

Hikaru knipped softly at Kaoru's bottom lip, asking for an entrance that was granted before being told twice. Hikaru's toungue searched the younger twin's mouth. Kaoru moaned into the kiss and made it deeper.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned his brother's name as he was picked up and set on his brother's lap. The kiss was broken as both of them began to loose their breaths. Hikaru picked his brother up and set him on the ground, removing his clothes quickly and swiftly. Kaoru grinned and followed, more quickly and more swiftly than his brother.

Hikaru couldn't stand it; he pounced on his brother once again (part 1) into a bruising kiss that-kaoru thought-was painful. He pushed his brother away from him and put his hand over his mouth. Hikaru gasped and wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Will you forgive me?" Hikaru started to cry again. This time it was Kaoru that pushed his brother away for a light kiss-but it only lasted for a second. Hikaru whimpered at the loss of friction between their lips.

"You are now forgiven..." Kaoru pulled his brother into another shocking kiss and then went to his ear and whispered, "If **I **get to be on top."

Just hearing this made Hikaru hard. "O-okay, brother..." Hikaru sadly agreed. He didn't want to upset his brother, but he also has never been on the bottom. He was always the one on the top. He sighed as he was set on his brother's lap.

Kaoru took two fingers and put them to Hikaru's mouth. Before he was even told, Hikaru started to suck on his brother's fingers. Kaoru moaned as Hikaru started to suck harder on the fingers.

Hikaru whimpered as Kaoru pulled his fingers out and placed them at his brother's entrance. Kaoru leaned on his brother's shoulder and knipped at his collar bone slightly. And then he whispered into his brother's ear, the same words his brother said to him (part 1), "It _is _going to hurt, but I guess since it was _your _idea..." He plunged into his brother with two fingers at once, and Hikaru screamed out in pain. Kaoru knipped on his brother's ear roughly, scissoring his brother's tight hole.

"Uhg, K-Kaoru, p-p-please, i-it-Hurts!" He yelled as Kaoru added a third finger that wasn't wet with the saliva. It was painful, yes, but Hikaru found it was more pleasurable after a while.

Kaoru pulled out his fingers with a moan, and then placed his erection at his brother's entrance. He smirked at his brother, who's face was now flushed and sweat dripped from his face to his legs. Kaoru shoved himself into his brother. Hikaru gasped, which was followed by a loud moan. Kaoru put his hand over his brother's mouth as to keep him quiet.

"Quiet, my sweet love. The maids will hear; we will be in more trouble. We won't get to finish..." Kaoru set Hikaru in an unconfortable position, and Hikaru shifted. Kaoru began to thrust roughly into his brother, even before Hikaru was ready.

Hikaru shifted oddly and then gave in to the thrusts. He arched his back at one point, and Kaoru stopped.

"NO! DON'T STOP!" Hikaru cried, rocking his hips. "Do that again! Please, Kaoru!" Kaoru smiled. He found his brother's sweet spot. He should've known, his was in the same place. Not that he's ever done this with Hikaru before; actually, his first time was with Tamaki...

They screamed the opposite name as they both came. Hikaru rested his head against his brother's chest. Before they knew it~a click on the door knob-a maid-

_fuck._


End file.
